User talk:Tim H
Third cleaning. Starting anew. --Light Daxter 22:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Task of the Week Man, please, tell us what do we have to do with the citadel in normal languageUndead Auron24 06:15, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Edit it so it is a perfect article. In other words, make it better and win a prize. --Light Daxter 16:09, 11 April 2009 (UTC) New Scans Hey I am finishing the Rest of the scans so I dont have to worry about it EVER again. This is the last time I will upload scans.--Morgan84 16:32, 11 April 2009 (UTC) You don't need to do any of those buggers, I already have full detail pics of them. I just don't have my USB Stick with me. I'd rather have KG Death Bots.--Light Daxter 16:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) http://jakanddaxterrock.150m.com/animals.html Here. Also, I see you edited that rat pic yourself (the color difference orange/purple isn't very important) and removed a bunch of tiny little details and features. I told you I was pretty good at editing them. But we won't need to, as I already got them. --Light Daxter 16:38, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Did you get my Email? I sent you an email with some pictures in it. Did you get it? --Chucklez 16:55, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I didn't get any pics, it's probably the damn gmail =/= live mail/hotmail stuff. Other possibilities; you make an hotmail account. I make a gmail account. Or try using guerillamail (great site) if it works. Takes 1 sec. You use photobucket, imageshack, image crap sites that allow you to upload them and I'll copy them from there. OR yo could try uploading them to the wiki and I'll see what's good and what i not and whtat i can or can't edit. What was in it anyway? I send you an email back. --Light Daxter 17:01, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Happy Easter!! Hey, I hope you have a Wonderful Easter!! --Morgan84 17:19, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I don't. So far I've eaten zero chocolate eggs and only watched a cat gave birth. I did eat some B&J's ice cream though, it was chocolate. But I don't prefer ice that much. --Light Daxter 17:23, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I'll work more on the script later. My eyes hurt and I'm ubber pissed because someone edited it while I was almost done and it didn't save my work. --Chucklez 22:21, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Next time, just use the Backwards button (y'know the big arrow that goes left). Then, you just copy the stuff you changed, then you go back to the edit conflict and paste your changes over the old text. --Light Daxter 10:37, 13 April 2009 (UTC) <_< I know what the backwards button is. --Chucklez 23:25, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Infobox Correct. I thought it would look better if those empty bars weren't there, instead of having them say "???" or "---" or simply nothing at all (as I've seen in some of the boxes). -- Yakow bone 11:14, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure I could change the style of the infoboxes, although I would prefer to have some guidelines to go by so I don't step on anybodys toes or anything like that. Some examples would greatly help. And the infobox on the template page doesn't show up because the parser function tells it to not display anything when nothing is filled in. I'll add an infobox on the template page (in the noinclude part ofcourse), as I can't see any other way to fix it. -- Yakow bone 11:45, 13 April 2009 (UTC) J&D TLF Demo Hey do you have Gmail? Well if you do, did you get an email from Google Updater saying that HIG Is supposed to have a demo for TLF on the PS2 somtime in July? I got an email saying that their supposed to have a demo in July. I will have to check the sources to make sure their not lying.--Morgan84 15:07, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Riiiiiight. It'd be for PSP instead. --Light Daxter 15:08, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I didnt know that they have demos for PSP.--Morgan84 15:14, 13 April 2009 (UTC) PS2 demo's are almost abandoned. They now distribute demo's via PSNetwork. --Light Daxter 15:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC) That Makes Sense.--Morgan84 15:19, 13 April 2009 (UTC) J&D Chat Room I have been in the CR and nobodies on. --Morgan84 17:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) It isn't very active at this day. Right now it's about 19:30 here, and the Wikia is usually most active during 21:00 / 03:00. But I'll be one right now, if you want to. --Light Daxter 17:39, 13 April 2009 (UTC) C U THEIR.--Morgan84 17:42, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hey I am back. I will be on the Chat Room if you need me.--Morgan84 18:28, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Are You Still there? If you are meet me in the Chat room.--Morgan84 18:47, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm, there's something wrong with my own PC. I tried installing the newest Java, but that didn't work. I'll try the other version 9with bugs..). I'll also ask the Wikia if we can get our own Wikia IRC Channel. --Light Daxter 19:24, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Sounds Good to me.--Morgan84 19:35, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Same here, only if it was easy Ugh. I ****ing hate this type of ****. --Light Daxter 19:45, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Anyway, I will be on the Regular Chat Room if you need me --Morgan84 19:52, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Just Let me know when your getting on. --Morgan84 20:02, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I did the whole IRC request, finally. Now we wait till Wikia adds it. --Light Daxter 20:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Cool.--Morgan84 20:28, 13 April 2009 (UTC) You Still Here?--Morgan84 21:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you. --Muttdogg00 21:28, 13 April 2009 (UTC)Muttdogg Hey Light Dax, You stil there? If you are meet me in the CR ASAP!--Morgan84 23:03, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Are You Still Here? Hey just checking up on you. Where have you been? You just mysteriously dissapeared the last few hours. What did the Wikia say about the IRC Chatroom? Im dying to find out.--Morgan84 01:19, 14 April 2009 (UTC) To bed. Dah. --Light Daxter 05:24, 14 April 2009 (UTC) New User Hey we got a new user. he's 13 and Loves alot of chinese games. Anyway I added him to the characters catogory.--Morgan84 03:01, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I hope you mean Users. --Light Daxter 05:24, 14 April 2009 (UTC O and they're Japanese games.--Erol97 02:32, 16 April 2009 (UTC) IRC Chatroom Hey did we get a response from the Wikia yet?--Morgan84 14:36, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Nah. It'll take 2-3 days. I think.. in the meantime, don't expect me in the chatroom (current one). Something with my PC. Once we get our own Wikia Channel we'll have to move there. --Light Daxter 15:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I wont be on the Chat Room either. By the way I just sent you an Email.--Morgan84 15:20, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Viajando Oye no voy a estar trabajando las próximas horas porque me voy fuera de la ciudad. Pero voy a ser más tarde.--Morgan84 16:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) It's only cool to talk to someone in a foreign language if you know the other understands it. Likewise, me and TeslaRaptor are friends, so that's allowed. --Light Daxter 16:17, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Bandipedia Yep. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 18:13, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Erol Page Hey dax someone messed with the one pic of Cyber Errol, you should prob fix that.--Erol97 01:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Huh?--Light Daxter 06:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah someone put in a stupid pic of an ottsel--Erol97 02:27, 16 April 2009 (UTC) And now the pic is totally gone.--Erol97 02:33, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Gmail/ Hotmail He, ik stuurde u een e-mail eerder. Als we cant versturen van bestanden tussen Gmail en Hotmail, Ik zal u een Hotmail-account. Hey ik zal ook downloaden Windows Messenger later.--Morgan84 05:43, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Awkward. But okay.--Light Daxter 06:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) school im leveing a commet at school--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 18:34, 15 April 2009 (UTC) O-kaaaaaay? --Light Daxter 18:38, 15 April 2009 (UTC) do you not think that is cool no?--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 23:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Im here Hey I finnally got off work. So I hear you got your Java to work. I will be on the chat room if you need me.--Morgan84 20:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC)